El Lobo Te Va a Comer
by Inu4Neko
Summary: -El lobo te va a comer- Comenzó a caminar tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no le pasaría nada si era de día,miro alrededor y a pesar de la luz del sol el bosque parecía tan tétrico…los árboles se movían ligeramente por culpa del viento y escuchaba el crujir de ramas... De ahora en adelante no tendría miedo a pasar por el bosque, porque no había un lobo ahí, pero si un león


**¡Hola fandom de AnR! Tengo historias pendientes lo se, pero esta es importante por tres razones.**

 **1.- Logre subirlo a tiempo!  
2.- Mi novia me ayudo a escribirlo  
3.- *suenan las mañanitas* Es un regalo para mi queridisimo no hijo Legan Hanazono, que cumple años hoy, espero te guste y espero le guste a todo el** **fandom.**

* * *

-El _lobo te va comer._

Eso fue en lo que termino la historia que le contaba su hermana mayor a la pequeña Hitsugi, la cual no podía evitar temblar de miedo ante eso. Los perros le asustaban así que los lobos le daban el doble de miedo, lo peor del caso era que su casa estaba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad en las cuales se encontraba un pequeño bosque, Hitsugi adoraba dar paseos en el bosque y nunca se había encontrado con cosas mayores a ardillas, ahora luego de escuchar la historia de su hermana mayor solo miraba con temor su ventana desde la cual podía ver el inicio del bosque.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos mirando la ventana que el estruendoso sonido de una palmada la hizo dar un saltito en el sofá, encontrándose con su hermana sonriente.

-Entonces… hora de dormir pequeña Hitsugi.

-Haruki… aun no tengo sueño. Además ¿Enserio quieres que duerma luego de esa historia?

-Sí, lo siento pero mañana tienes escuela, así que es hora de dormir, sube a prepararte y en un momento voy- Hitsugi soltó un suspiro y camino hacia su cuarto, el cual estaba en la planta alta- Por cierto, no fue una historia, es algo completamente real, si haces travesuras o eres desobediente, el lobo te va a comer.

Llegó hasta su habitación y se preparó para dormir, miro nuevamente la ventana abierta se acercó para cerrarla pero se quedó un momento viendo como el viento movía las copas de los árboles, pensando si lo que su hermana le había dicho era verdad.

 _"¿Enserio un lobo me comerá por no hacerle caso a Haruki?"  
_  
Pensó, mientras aún miraba y por primera vez en su corta vida fue consiente de todos esos ruidos provenientes del bosque, el ruido de las ramas, el aullido de perros en la lejanía que producían eco, el ulular del viento… el crujir de las escaleras de madera que llegaban hasta su alcoba o cuando escuchó su nombre susurrado junto con el rechinido de su puerta abriéndose.

-Hitsugi…- no pudo evitar soltar un grito por estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que era su hermana mayor. Se metió rápidamente a la cama cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con el temor de que el lobo se la comiera, Haruki no pudo evitar reír ante la escena.

-Soy yo pequeña, ¿Pensaste que era el lobo?

-S-si…eso te pasa por contarme cosas

-Debes hacerme caso o si no…

Hitsugi la interrumpió mirando molesta y con miedo a la vez.

-¡Calla! Te hare mas caso, pero por favor cierra las ventanas y persianas.

Haruki asintió y se retiró apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la menor tras de si. Hitsugi se quedó mirando el techo, aunque las ventanas y persianas estaban cerradas se filtraba un mínimo rayo de luz pasaron los segundos, los minutos y por más que intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño.

-No podré dormir por culpa de ella… Mañana no querré ni ir a la escuela…

A la mañana siguiente, Hitsugi despertó, le dolían los ojos y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo ellos. No había dormido bien, pensando en el lobo. Un sueño en el cual ella se perdía en el bosque y temía que el lobo se la comiera, como toda película de terror, ella se tropezaba él lobo la atrapaba… y cuando se la iba a comer Hitsugi despertaba muy asustada.

Adormilada, comenzó a alistarse para la escuela, bajo a desayunar, encontrándose a su hermana de espaldas terminando de preparar su desayuno. Al escucharla Haruki se giró para verla.

-¡Woooow! ¡Un mapache! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- dijo levantando la espátula como un arma.

-Jajaja-le lanzo una manzana que Haruki atrapo justo antes de estrellarse contra su frente.

-Lo siento hermanita, fue inevitable ver a un mapache de ojos dorados.

Hitsugi simplemente rodo los ojos y termino su desayuno, al terminar salió de casa junto con su hermana, por desgracia para ella tenía que cruzar una parte del bosque para llegar a la escuela, pero por suerte Haruki la acompañaba gran parte del camino, pero se separaban al llegar a un cruce.

-Bueno hermanita, yo me voy por el otro lado o llegare tarde al trabajo, solo tienes que seguir derecho por

-Derecho por este camino, lo sé- dijo Hitsugi- sé que mi sentido de la orientación es malo pero no es para tanto, es un camino recto, es imposible perderme.

-Está bien, yo solo lo aclaraba, nos vemos más tarde ve con cuidado- dijo la peli roja acariciando su cabeza. Hitsugi asintió y comenzó a caminar tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no le pasaría nada si era de día, pero en ese momento recordó su pesadilla, miro alrededor y a pesar de la luz del sol el bosque parecía tan tétrico… los árboles se movían ligeramente por culpa del viento y escuchaba el crujir de ramas. Caminó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían pero los ruidos no paraban, escucho un aullido y comenzó a correr, pero por culpa de eso perdió el sendero. Miro alrededor aún más asustada que antes, ahora estaba perdida en el bosque con un lobo que la devoraría cerca.

-¿Estas bien?- una voz a sus espaldas la hico gritar- ¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte

Hitsugi posó sus ojos dorados en la persona que había aparecido frente a ella, era una hermosa chica peli roja, con una vestimenta elegante pero algo maltratada. Trato de hacer memoria, según le había contado su hermana, a las orillas del bosque vivían una familia encargada de cuidarlo. No pudo evitar alarmarse, como escucho el rumor de que vivía en el bosque y su vestimenta estaba rasgada pensó que la había atacado el lobo.

Rápidamente se le acerco, tomándola por los brazos y examinando su rostro de cerca… _demasiado_ cerca para la peli roja.

-¿Estas bien?- la peli roja no contesto solo se puso nerviosa al tener tan cerca a esa linda chica.

-L-lo estoy, gracias… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque hay un lobo por aquí, pensé que te había atacado- dijo alejándose un par de pasos pero sin soltarla.

-¿Un lobo?- la peli roja no pudo evitar reír, dejando sorprendida y un tanto molesta a Hitsugi ¿Qué tenía de gracioso el ataque de un lobo?

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta y soltando los brazos de la peli roja.

-Lo siento, no te molestes conmigo es que es gracioso que digas eso. No hay ningún lobo en el bosque.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-He vivido toda mi vida aquí, conozco este bosque mejor que la palma de mi mano y si hay algo rondando aquí… solo soy yo- Hitsugi no pudo evitar abrir la boca quería decir algo, pero hasta ahora se le ocurría la posibilidad de que su hermana solo estaba jugando con ella. Frunció el ceño, ahora estaba perdida y había hecho el ridículo, la peli roja noto el cambio de ánimo de la pequeña- A propósito, disculpa mis malos modales debí presentarme antes, mi nombre es Chitaru es un placer conocerte.

-Mucho gusto Chitaru-san, me llamo Hitsugi.

-Hitsugi… lindo nombre. Disculpa la indiscreción pero nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Te perdiste?- Hitsugi sintió sus mejillas arder, por el sonrojo que aparecía en su cara, tanto por vergüenza como por enojo.

-Nooo… pero si ese fuera el caso… ¿Tu sabes cómo llegar a la academia Myojo? Es mi primer día de clases…- Chitaru tuvo que reprimir su risa, era obvio que Hitsugi estaba perdida y se sentía mal por ello, no quería hacerla sentir peor.

-Claro, es fácil llegar puedo ayudarte a llegar si lo deseas- dijo tomando la mano de la peli azul, Hitsugi sintió lo cálida que era la mano de Chitaru y lo segura que se sentía al sostenerla caminaron y en menos de dos minutos llegaron al sendero que había perdido, al poco tiempo llegaron a la ciudad y rápidamente a las puertas de la academia. Miro con tristeza ese lugar, eso significaba que debía separarse de esa amable peli roja- He aquí la academia Myojo, deberías apresurarte o llegaras tarde.

-Lo sé- aún así ninguna de las dos soltó la mano de la otra Hitsugi no quería que la peli roja se fuera, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente con tal de que se quedara- Chitaru-san… ¿Segura que no hay ningún lobo en ese bosque?

La peli roja se desconcertó ante la pregunta, ambas escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, Chitaru se agacho ligeramente para mirar directamente los ojos dorados de la peli azul, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos.

-Estoy bastante segura, además, ten por seguro que si hubiera un lobo aquí yo te protegería de él- Hitsugi sonrió y envolvió en un abrazo a la peli roja. Chitaru no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía asustada, pero se veía aún más adorable sonriente. Por otro lado Hitsugi se sentía feliz, esa hermosa peli roja desmentía la teoría del lobo del bosque y se sentía sumamente feliz de que así fuera, de ahora en adelante no tendría miedo a pasar por el bosque, porque no había un lobo ahí, pero si un león. Y estaba segura de que le encantaría encontrarse a ese león tantas veces como fuera posible. 

* * *

**Y con ese león quien no quisiera irse al bosque 7u7** Q **uiero aprovechar este espacio para que le hagamos presión social a Legan y actualice!**  
 **Quiero decir O.O Como ya dije, espero que te gustara tu regalo Legan :3 fue hecho con mucho cariño. Sigue cumpliendo muchos años mas y suerte, es gracioso que acabara haciendo esto porque habia pensado hacer un RariJack pero... eso jamas pasara, por mucho que te quiera no hijo XD  
He notado que todos mis one-shots de regalo son ChitaHitsu... pero no es mi culpa que sea su pareja favorita XD En fin, eso es todo de mi parte.  
** **Ya saben que espero sus reviews con ladrillazos, tomatazos, presión social para Legan... todo lo que quieran dejar! Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
